Hell Burnbottom
Biography Early Life Hell Burnbottom was born in 2001 to Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Like his father, Burnbottom spent the first few years of his life in a nursery run by droids, in a secret location in the NoHead base. When Burnbottom was 5 years old, NoHead was granted permission from his own father to train him as an apprentice. Mr. Crooked NoHead, however, instructed Mr. Stupid NoHead not to give away their most treasured secrets to the boy; Burnbottom was to be trained as a NoHead. During his training, Burnbottom knew his father was an important person, but he had no idea that he was being taught by the NoHead Master himself. Life was hard for young Hell Burnbottom. Any show of hesitation or a mistake was severely punished, and any hint of mercy rewarded with cruelty. One day, after some agility exercises and a torturous session with a computer console on a number of questions, Burnbottom had gone over to the ring, where NR-1119, or Fox, wielded a wooden staff and instructed him to dodge his blows in another exercise. Burnbottom was hit in the first two strikes, but managed to evade the next two; then, Fox span and threw the staff at Burnbottom, hitting him in the face. Before Fox could retrieve the staff, an enraged Burnbottom unconsciously summoned the weapon to his hands. Surprised, Fox reported this discovery to NoHead. When asked by how he felt during the exercise, Burnbottom responded that he was angry. NoHead grinned with satisfaction and ordered Fox to prepare his cruiser for liftoff. At one time in Hell Burnbottom’s childhood, he and Mr. Stupid NoHead were disguised as tourists while standing before the police station on New York City. Having cloaked himself and his pupil, NoHead pointed out the faces of individual police as the day went on. Burnbottom was filled with delight to be in the presence of his enemies, and listened to his mentor whispering of the police being oblivious to their eventual destruction. Upon arrival, Mr. Stupid NoHead disguised himself as a blind, anonymous businessman in need to have Hell Burnbottom trained as his future “bodyguard.” Director Theodore, who could “smell” a mutant and old associate of Mr. Crooked NoHead, agreed to show Burnbottom around the Academy. The young NoHead, upon being introduced to the students, challenged the tall Michael to prove himself, and defeated him with such ferocity that he bit him on the nose. Nearly three years inside the Academy, Hell Burnbottom became friends with Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ward, Rotta Hecks, who showed him so much compassion and secretly gave him advice on how to survive an encounter with NoHead’s robots. Once accomplished, he lied to NoHead about how he killed those robots with his own hands, when in fact Rotta incapitated them with her telekinesis she was allowed to use at the time. Final Test In 2015, by the time Hell Burnbottom was 14, his Master had already forged him into a living weapon of pure hatred. He had a sense of honor, however, respecting those he deemed to be worthy opponents and granting them quick deaths. Despite a traumatic childhood, Burnbottom had filial feelings toward his father, and was torn between killing him or not doing so. The ultimate test came when Hell Burnbottom was abandoned by his master in an isolated area of Alaska, and was forced to survive alone while being hunted by hordes of robot soldiers. Prior to landing in Alaska, Burnbottom hacked into the computer to discover where the ship was to land. The pilot droid remarked that Mr. Stupid NoHead would be most displeased, and said it would undertake a memory wipe of the past minute. After a month’s time in Alaska, Mr. Stupid NoHead returned and challenged his apprentice to a sword duel, one which the weak and famished Burnbottom quickly lost. NoHead then tossed Burnbottom’s sword aside and told Burnbottom that he had failed, and revealed that he had been secretly training another apprentice to replace Burnbottom the entire time. Rage and hatred overwhelmed Burnbottom and, in one final act of defiance, he lunged forward and sunk his teeth into his master’s hand. As he spat the blood back into his master’s face in contempt, Hell Burnbottom realized he was no match for the Dark Lord, and when his emotions were finally spent, he prepared himself for death. NoHead struck his sword down on Burnbottom, but without killing him since it had only been a training sword. Mr. Stupid NoHead then laughed and revealed to him the truth: by wanting to kill his own father, Hell Burnbottom had in fact passed the final test. The only other apprentice was fellow acolyte Rotta; there had been no replacement. NoHead proclaimed him a Dark Lord of the NoHeads, and took him home to the NoHead Base, where a medical robot tended to him. Mr. Stupid NoHead had also given birth to 2 more kids: Brute Gunray in 2003 and Mean King in 2005. The NoHead War The death of Rotta Hecks enraged Baby Intelligence and drove him to attack Mr. Stupid NoHead in a frenzy. Burnbottom threw up a protective shield around himself during the duel. Intelligence managed to disarm NoHead, at which point NoHead took out the metal tube. However, Intelligence snatched it from him. NoHead attacked him with lightning, which Intelligence countered with a red cord of light. As attacks collided producing a heating dripping magma effect and connected in a manner similar to NoHead and Rotta, Burnbottom remained where he was, but eventually stepped onto the balcony to observe the duel. NoHead angrily attempted to direct his lightning in all directions, but did not succeed in doing so. Finally, NoHead slashed his hand to break the connection and with his hand, quickly breathed fire and conjured a huge, fiery cord. Intelligence then gathered the flames for himself whirling them into a fiery ring like mass, and sent them hurtling towards NoHead. NoHead took the hit and began to writhe in agony before essentially exploding in a violent release of dark energy. Upon seeing this, coupled with the deactivation of the Rocket army, Hell Burnbottom fled to the Yellowstone base in a long-range escape pod. After beginning the trip, Burnbottom contacted Brute Gunray and Mean King, telling them to follow him in two other pods. They did, and they fled to Yellowstone together. Mr. Stupid NoHead's Final Days When Mr. Stupid NoHead died in 2019, Hell Burnbottom, now at Yellowstone, told Gunray and Mean King that he knew of a Regeneration potion that could bring back their father. Burnbottom got to work making it, and Gunray and Mean King helped. The process was difficult and elaborate. Now alive again, NoHead brought his sons back to a NoHead base built in the case that the old one was destroyed. After removing the cloaking device, NoHead gave his sons a tour before getting to work on a death machine to use in the final stages of his plan to destroy and reform the world. Burnbottom helped him create it, as did Gunray. However, before the machine could be used, the S.M.S.B. arrived, who had just accepted Lindsay Kellerman into their group. Before fighting them, NoHead told them to hide via comlink. Burnbottom obliged and hid in the basement with Gunray and Mean King. Eventually, NoHead died at the hands of Baby Intelligence. This made Burnbottom furious, and he vowed revenge against the S.M.S.B. His craving desire for revenge was reflected on his brothers. Tracking The S.M.S.B. NoHead was killed, and Burnbottom vowed revenge against the X-Babies. He engaged Baby Intelligence three times before his demise. The first time, he engaged them all separately. Because Intelligence sneaked away, Baby Strength was first, but as the duel went on, it became clear he was outmatched in sword combat. Toying with his opponent, Burnbottom slashed Baby Strength twice. Incapacitated, Baby Strength dropped his blade and fell to the floor. Burnbottom raised his sword for the killing stroke, but before it fell, Lindsay hurtled across the room and parried the blow. Baby Strength was too injured to rejoin the fight, but he tossed his sword to Lindsay, who then attacked Burnbottom with both blades swinging. While Burnbottom was initially driven back, he adjusted his tactics, forcing Lindsay to retreat and destroying one of her two blades. The duel continued until Burnbottom found an opening in Lindsay’s defense and wounded her across her chest. Victorious against both his opponents, Burnbottom prepared to flee. Before he could escape, however, Baby Intelligence returned and confronted him. Burnbottom attempted to defeat his archenemy with a combination of lightning and parts of the hangar roof at him. When that failed, Burnbottom insisted on settling their contest with a swordfight. Leaping into action, the two engaged in a fierce duel. Intelligence showed great agility as he leaped about the room, with Burnbottom becoming increasingly frustrated at his inability to overcome the baby. Realizing that Baby Intelligence was too powerful to be defeated, Burnbottom toppled a massive power column towards the wounded Kenobi and Lindsay in an effort to distract Yoda. As the baby broke off the duel to save the two babies, Burnbottom escaped in his skyfighter. Seconds later, Force Baby returned to the hangar. Having fled the battle, Hell Burnbottom and his brothers set course for the control station, landing inside successfully. There, Burnbottom met with his brothers and informed them of his new plan. They were pleased and accepted Burnbottom’s apology fully. After tracking the MBH, Burnbottom flew to it. He immediately deployed his three probes to find the babies. Baby Intelligence encountered one of the probes, and destroyed it with his sword. Afterwards, a single probe reported that it had located the babies’ plan to find his base. The NoHead immediately took his speeder to find them preparing, and returned to the garage undetected. When the S.M.S.B. arrived, he leaped from his speeder and engaged. Baby Intelligence told Lindsay to tell Baby Strength to take off and the infant did so. In the brief, but intense duel, he sensed that the baby was getting tired. He was sure he could kill him right then and there, so he ramped up his attack. But thanks to Lindsay, the leader jumped to land on the Pinewood Derby’s lowered boarding ramp. Burnbottom watched the Derby disappear and deactivated his sword. Having failed in his task, he returned to the NoHead base. Death In a second, vicious duel in his base—this time against both Baby Intelligence and Lindsay—Hell Burnbottom showed his true mastery of the sword arts. A long and intense battle ensued, with Burnbottom seemingly on the defensive, but actually steering the battle to a location of his choice. Drawing the babies out of the hangar and into the generator complex, he engaged them on the high catwalks. Kicking Lindsay off the platform onto one of the lower catwalks, he turned to Intelligence, only to be knocked down himself. As Intelligence leaped down to deliver the death blow, Burnbottom scraped him and quickly righted himself. However, the baby delivered a flurry of attacks and drove Burnbottom along the catwalk into the security hallway protected by force fields. Suddenly, the fields activated, separating Baby Intelligence and Burnbottom, but also Lindsay from her master. With the battle momentarily halted, the three took a moment to recover, with Lindsay waiting anxiously behind. When the wall deactivated, Baby Intelligence immediately attacked, driving Burnbottom to the edge of the shaft. However, Burnbottom managed to regain the offensive. In the confined space around the shaft, Intelligence was unable to adequately counter-attack, and Burnbottom eventually ran the baby through and kicked him to the ground, thinking him dead. Turning to Lindsay, Hell Burnbottom once again awaited the force field’s deactivation. As soon as it did, the heroine viciously attacked, momentarily catching Burnbottom off guard, even managing to sever the NoHead’s weapon in two. Burnbottom unleashed a flurry of his own attacks, driving Lindsay back. Eventually, Burnbottom pushed Lindsay into the reactor shaft. As Lindsay grasped hold of an input nozzle, Burnbottom kicked the baby’s sword into the reactor pit. Burnbottom struck the edge of the pit’s upper rim repeatedly with his sword, impatient to see Lindsay fall to her doom. Lindsay managed to calm herself. Although Burnbottom had disposed of her sword, the infant remembered that Baby Intelligence’s weapon still lay by his side, something the NoHead had almost forgotten. Using her telekinesis, Lindsay leaped out of the shaft and summoned the sword to her hand. The heroine landed after a midair turn, executing a blindingly fast horizontal slash that incapitated Burnbottom. Flinching in shock and pain, Burnbottom fell backwards into the shaft in silence. He died at the red-hot core below. Rebirth and Rise In 2031, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s soul was vanquished. Hell Burnbottom was still very weak and about to give up all hope when Whammo Fireball and Cygnus Evans, a.k.a. the Lunch Money Bandit, who had both escaped from prison, had returned to his master. Burnbottom planned to regain his old body and strength. To achieve this goal, Burnbottom would require the use of a Dark potion that required him to obtain the three main necessary ingredients, bone of the vulture, egg of the crow, and hair of the hero. Returning to Bast Castle, Hell Burnbottom also killed Jonathan for overhearing their plan to return him. Afterwards, he sent Whammo and the Lunch Money Bandit to capture Master Intelligence. Whammo neglected his duty, with the result that Intelligence escaped and nearly sabotaged the plan. However, he was intercepted by the Lunch Money Bandit. Upon discovering this, Burnbottom punished Whammo using lightning. During the events surrounding Red X’s arrival, Whammo killed a vulture. He then plucked a bone from its corpse and took it to Lioness graveyard. He told Burnbottom of this, and added that he buried it in front of Mean King’s grave. Minutes later, Hell Burnbottom sent Whammo a call telling him to send a probe to the MBH. The probe revealed that the S.M.S.B. members were all making plates as an assignment, and Whammo suggested Burnbottom turn Lindsay’s into a transport only she would be affected by touching. Burnbottom agreed to that. Shortly before the restoration, Whammo returned and volunteered to jinx Lindsay’s plate into the secret transport. However, Hell Burnbottom deemed Cygnus better for the task. As Cygnus did this, Burnbottom and Whammo proceeded to Lioness graveyard, where Whammo prepared the potion. When Lindsay touched the plate, she was transported to Lioness graveyard where Whammo and Burnbottom were waiting. Under Burnbottom’s orders, Whammo had Lindsay tightly bound and gagged to a metal board. After Whammo had placed Burnbottom’s head into a cauldron containing the near finished potion, he added the first two ingredients causing it to turn from a poisonous-looking blue to burning red before he proceeded to obtain Lindsay’s hairs and added it to the Potion for his master’s rebirth. Once the final ingredient was added, the potion turned blinding white, sending out bright sparks as a thick white steam deemed the ritual now complete. Hell Burnbottom regained his physical body and emerged from the cauldron. Calling on his robes to clothe him, the reborn Dark Lord took some time examining his body and getting reaccustomed to it. Then he called for his servant to give him his sword. At that moment, the Lunch Money Bandit appeared. Hell Burnbottom welcomed him and declared Whammo and Cygnus both NoHeads. He then set his attention on Lindsay, only to see she had Disapparated from her chains. He goaded her into action, and they engaged in a duel where the Dark Lord had a greater advantage over Lindsay. After burning her, tiring her, and knocking Lindsay to the ground, Burnbottom was ready to end the one sided duel and kill Lindsay once and for all. Yet as Burnbottom brought his sword down, Lindsay parried the attack, and their swords clashed again. Burnbottom sensed Lindsay was using a calmer style against him. He kicked her to the ground, but as Lindsay fell, Rotta’s ghost emerged. She encouraged Lindsay, while distracting Burnbottom. Lindsay pulled away and had enough time to grab the plate to return to the MBH. After the fight, Burnbottom returned to Bast Castle with Whanmo and the Lunch Money Bandit. Hell Burnbottom now had some of his followers, but the Rocket army was yet to be mobilized, and Cygnus and Whanmo were warned not to tell anyone what had happened. Thus, the only knowledge of Burnbottom’s return was Lindsay’s word, which was vigorously disputed by the government. Burnbottom was able to grow in power in secret. Third NoHead War With Hell Burnbottom now on the grounds, there were numerous casualties of war in 2032. When the State Senator refused to surrender the government, Hell Burnbottom and Cygnus Evans destroyed two famous bridges, drowning many Muggles. Burnbottom ordered the kidnapping of Flora Fortescue and he captured George Thames personally. A man named Octavius Jackson disappeared in the early spring. After his rebirth, Darren Slade fled for his life. Whammo admitted that Darren had come to him, concerned about the NoHead Sign on his left forearm, a mark Whammo also bore. Darren feared Burnbottom's return because he had betrayed too many of the Dark Lord's servants to be allowed back into the fold, but Cygnus Evans doubted he would get far, as the Dark Lord had "ways of tracking his enemies". Police officer Emily Vane was murdered by an unknown assailant. Burnbottom himself dueled and killed Amelia Fiennes, the head of Law Enforcement, who was described as having put up a good fight against him and as one of the greatest Muggles of the age. These events allowed Hell Burnbottom to replace the State Senator as the new head of government. During this time, Hell Burnbottom also gathered the strengths of the lions, panthers and werewolves to his cause. Because of the government’s original denial, Burnbottom was able to rebuild his forces unhindered, which led the government to fall far too back behind by the time they finally accepted the truth. Burnbottom also set a plan in motion to assassinate Master Intelligence, the leader of the resistance against him, striking a crippling blow against the world’s morale as well as removing the S.M.S.B. from existence. Contrary to Cygnus' belief, Darren was able to stay alive for a whole year, fleeing to parts unknown. Inevitably, however, Darren was finally tracked down to a shack in the north. He was killed by Burnbottom there, and although he put up a fight, he was soon begging on his knees for mercy. The NoHead Sign had been cast into the sky above it, and Darren's body was found in the shack itself for his disobedience to the Dark Lord. Second Death After probing Lindsay’s mind and setting her off on the other S.M.S.B. members, Hell Burnbottom sensed Lindsay could be turned. Eager to destroy Sebiscuits, Burnbottom then used a telepathic link through Sebiscuits’ mind to cause him to come find him. Hell Burnbottom sensed Sebiscuits’ following arrival. Sebiscuits emerged from his hiding spot, only to be disarmed. He then fired a beam at Burnbottom, which the NoHead blocked. After firing a barrage of beams and Disapparating behind Sebiscuits, both to no avail, Burnbottom then cast lightning. Sebiscuits barely countered with his own lightning; the two bolts locked together. With Nagatha ready to attack, Sebiscuits broke the connection, causing the ceiling to collapse in front of Burnbottom. Sebiscuits turned to Nagatha and cut her down. Furious, Hell Burnbottom released a shock-wave of dark energy. Sebiscuits fell off the ramp. Burnbottom destroyed Sebiscuits’ sword with a lightning strike and attempted to fire one at Sebiscuits. Sebiscuits began to run as Burnbottom pursued. Sebiscuits ran through the Catwalks by the Tri-battlements. Burnbottom apparated onto the bridge and fired a blue lightning bolt at Sebiscuits. Though he deflected it, it instead hit the bridge and Sebiscuits fell. As he attempted to run, a series of vines grabbed and strangled Sebiscuits. As it continued to wrap Sebiscuits, Hell Burnbottom fired a lightning strike without mercy, killing the already injured cyborg. Unsure of what had just happened, Burnbottom ordered the Lunch Money Bandit to examine Sebiscuits’ body. Cygnus did so and pronounced Sebiscuits dead, eliciting celebration from his friends. He then had Whammo carry Sebiscuits’ body to the front. Hell Burnbottom then was alerted of the S.M.S.B.’s arrival. He flew to the scene himself to fight the S.M.S.B., who was already locked in combat with nearly three dozen robotic fighters. In the ensuing battle, Burnbottom engaged Master Intelligence. However, Intelligence drove him off, and he turned to Red X. When he attempted to attack Red X, however, Red X reacted in a bizarre way, unintentionally releasing lightning at him and destroying the medium metal tube after a brief duel. Before Burnbottom could react, Red X blasted ahead and toward Bast Castle. Hell Burnbottom angrily Apparated inside, just as all the members arrived seconds later. Burnbottom saw them come and proclaimed the death of Sebiscuits and his victory. He then offered them a chance to join him, or otherwise suffer the same fate. However, Sebiscuits was resurrected that very moment. He jumped from Whammo’s arms as Burnbottom looked on with a surprised and bewildered look. Sebiscuits fired a stream of fire at Burnbotom, but the NoHead deflected it. The two began fighting again, and while Burnbottom put up a good defense, Sebiscuits was soon helped by the intervention of Red X and Master Intelligence. Outnumbered, Burnbottom fled the castle, jumping out the window of a nearby room and flying away. Later, Hell Burnbottom returned and cornered Lindsay with fire. He then proceeded to punch Lindsay and kick her. As Lindsay attempted to regain her footing, she told Burnbottom the dark side will always fail, and that Sebiscuits had learned that. Burnbottom pushed Lindsay back with telekinesis. The NoHead advanced, telling her that he killed Sebiscuits. Lindsay countered that evil could score a hit, but would never win in the long run, and said: “Let’s have you!” She grabbed Burnbottom around the neck and threw them both off the castle and into the city below. As the two mutants screamed, Hell Burnbottom apparated both of them away from the skyscrapers. As they flew through the air, Lindsay and Burnbottom began grappling each other and slammed into several buildings. Eventually they crash-landed into a construction site. Injured, but still energized, both opponents dueled with their swords. Hell Burnbottom held a steady offense, but Lindsay began to drive him back and eventually disarmed the NoHead. Burnbottom responded with lightning, but Lindsay unintentionally countered with her own and the bolts clashed. However, Lindsay unwillingly broke free of the bond when she noticed Master Intelligence had arrived. After the pause, their bolts clashed once more - however, the connection between the two bolts was moving closer to Lindsay’s fingertips. Master Intelligence then proceeded to draw the waters of the sewers so that it erupted and flowed out surrounding and trapping Hell Burnbottom inside a sphere of water in an attempt to drown him and finish the duel. Lindsay’s unintentional distraction broke Master Intelligence’s concentration, this combined with Burnbottom slashing through the water caused the sphere to collapse, allowing Burnbottom to escape his watery prison. Burnbottom then cast a large, continuous torrent of darkness towards Lindsay, but Master Intelligence held it back with telekinesis. In a second attack, Hell Burnbottom gathered the black energy into a ball of light, which he released, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocked over Lindsay and Master Intelligence and caused the exteriors of all the buildings to shatter. The thousands of tiny shards of glass started to rain down upon Hell Burnbottom and with a flick of his hand he diverted their path, causing them to home in on Master Intelligence and Lindsay during their descent. Red X intervened and threw up a transparent, bluish-white shield. The Dark Lord then conjured a small whirlwind which whipped up the shards around him. As it fell to the ground, the Dark Lord appeared to have Disapparated. However, he then attempted to possess and torture Lindsay. Lindsay tried to fight back but was unable to do so. Hell Burnbottom soon materialized above Lindsay and cast a shield around them. Master Intelligence was touching the barrier, but his gaze was fixed on Burnbottom. Burnbottom advanced on Lindsay, but at that moment Red X returned and fired a beam at the NoHead from behind. Hell Burnbottom screamed in horror and disintegrated into ashes. A second beam blasted him to shreds. Physical Description Earlier in life, Hell Burnbottom was tall and handsome, with pale skin, jet black hair, and yellow eyes. Burnbottom’s good looks continued to increase as he grew older, and he cunningly used them to charm many of the people he interrogated. After he regained his body, however, Burnbottom was described as having pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with the same slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, a bony hook nose, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers. It is also mentioned that Burnbottom was bald and had no lips. He had long, sharp, light blue fingernails, and took to wearing a black hoodless cloak plainer than the first, as well as several sets of elegant black robes. Burnbottom’s voice had always been the same high, cold sound which was described as somewhat of a NoHead trait despite the lack of change in Sebiscuits’ and Rotta’s. The transformation into his humanoid state was the result of being born from a Dark potion and undergoing dangerous magical transformations. Personality and Traits Thanks to his harsh, severe training from Mr. Stupid NoHead, Hell Burnbottom was little more than an intelligent being of pure hatred and evil. However, he was not completely heartless, feeling respect, admiration, perhaps even a level of attachment towards his father, despite his torturous years under NoHead. Although he defined the power to order his brothers around, Burnbottom genuinely cared for them. As NoHead observed, Hell Burnbottom was obsessed with achieving power and victory at any cost. NoHead regarded Burnbottom as a terrifying, near-invincible being. He was brave, yet prideful. According to NoHead, Burnbottom was a formidable warrior, but “not a master.” Burnbottom was heavily prone to overconfidence, despite his father’s disapproval. Despite his loyalty and obedience, Burnbottom could not help but wonder about the extent of his role in the Grand Plan. As apprentice to the Dark Lord, Burnbottom viewed himself as the eventual successor of NoHead. However, Sebiscuits was supposed to take this post. In spite of all his efforts, Burnbottom held little knowledge of how the Muggle world worked. He understood that the S.M.S.B., rather than the police, were the true enemy of the NoHeads. While he relished combat, Burnbottom did not aim for more of it, and he kept his distance when necessary. He feared for the future of the NoHeads. In the event that some unexpected misfortune befell his father, Burnbottom did not know how to execute the Grand Plan in NoHead’s place. Like his father, Burnbottom had a distaste for incompetence. At times, he wondered why NoHead would work with mindless machines instead of human guards. NoHead understood his concern, yet reminded him that robots could never question orders and were essential to the Grand Plan. In battle, Burnbottom was a ruthless enemy, possessed of an urge for self-improvement, to be the best. Ultimately, Burnbottom failed to heed his master’s warnings against overconfidence. However, his arrogance was justified when he sensed he could kill Baby Intelligence after seeing his style was restricted by terrain. But he underestimated Lindsay, which led to his downfall when he opened himself to an attack from the baby. After his first defeat, many (namely Lindsay, Sebiscuits, Dexter, and Baby Intelligence) believed that he had yet to be truly vanquished, and would one day return on the grounds that there was not enough humanity left in him to die in the first place. Upon his return, Burnbottom showed a degree of such calculated humility. He did not announce his rebirth to anyone besides supporters, realizing he was not yet strong enough to take on the S.M.S.B. He also showed his followers leniency, even though they had not sought to help him after his downfall, realizing he could not afford to mistreat them until returning to full strength. Burnbottom’s resourceful mind and uncontrollable temper showed during the second war. As he neared the last days of his life, he made error after error, like when he neglected to notice the signs of the S.M.S.B.’s closeness to defeating him, Sebiscuits’ return, and Red X’s ability to strategize. Deep under his terrifying demeanour, Burnbottom was capable of fear whenever he didn’t feel that things were completely in his control. On some occasions, such as when he dueled Sebiscuits, Burnbottom displayed cowardice. He was also furious, yet terrified, when he found out that Sebiscuits was in his base. Burnbottom was also more afraid than Lindsay was when they clashed, although he refused assistance from his followers. Nevertheless Burnbottom was capable of suppressing and concealing his fears and confronting the things that threatened him. He was bold enough to engage Master Intelligence and Lindsay at once. However, his willingness to challenge them was more out of his arrogance, rather than any sense of bravery. Burnbottom was skilled at hiding his fears and seemed to be able to overcome most of them. Powers and Abilities Hell Burnbottom was a highly skilled NoHead, trained by Mr. Stupid NoHead in Vaapad, which drew heavily on volatile emotions and the dark side. Burnbottom grew to become a combat specialist, utilizing his powers together with his acrobatic fighting style to allow for a more free flowing fight. However, he mainly devoted himself to Form VII’s physical focus, desiring a purely physical victory over his opponents. However, he employed taunts during his rematch with Lindsay in 2031, making her choose between facing him or hiding for eternity. In addition to this, Burnbottom had training in Form V combat and the dual-saber technique. He had also shown some skill in Ataru, as shown when dueling Lindsay for the fourth time in 2033. His speed was such that even Mr. Stupid NoHead himself was astounded by it when he observed Burnbottom during one of the latter’s training sessions. When fighting multiple opponents, Burnbottom extended the second blade of his sword. The NoHead often used the relative novelty of his weapon’s second blade to catch his opponents by surprise. He had based his sword design upon that of his father’s weapon, which in turn had been a development on Mr. Demonic NoHead’s original design. Burnbottom demonstrated a great deal of skill in combining his swordsmanship with hand-to-hand combat attacks. Whenever he encountered a foe he could not best through his martial prowess, he would fall back on his tactical know-how, outmaneuvering such enemies. Hell Burnbottom was one of the very few living sword duelists who was skilled enough to keep up a one-on-one duel with Baby Intelligence and win. During their ferocious duel in Yellowstone, Burnbottom used his sword and powers for the win. Ultimately however, he could not beat Lindsay, and met his end after a failed parry (albeit due to being ambushed). Burnbottom was recognized as a skilled master of telekinesis. He often used his mastery of it to augment his dueling prowess, and was quite skilled at directly attacking other mutants with telekinetic strikes. He was also capable of a limited form of flight. He sometimes combined telekinesis with the use of lightning. Despite his mastery of telekinesis, he intensely disliked the saber throw technique, believing that one’s sword should never have to leave one’s hand. Burnbottom could also use his powers to heal himself of a deadly plague. In addition, he could tame animals and bend them to his will. In addition, he learned how to forcibly draw information from the minds of his enemies. Burnbottom could also mask his presence at whim. His opponents were usually unable to pierce this, although it was still possible for a skilled mutant to detect him if they knew what to look for. Hell Burnbottom was highly skilled with the ability of the telekinetic strangle. He also had a particular liking for the lightning ability. He used it to incapacitate Lindsay and attempted to do the same to both Baby Strength and Baby Intelligence, though the other two were able to block it. Burnbottom would display his mastery of this power on numerous other occasions. Burnbottom was incredibly athletic and acrobatic in combat, shown during his duel at Yellowstone, where he faultlessly dueled Baby Intelligence and Lindsay, maintaining the upper hand throughout the entire clash, by maintaining phenomenally precise and effective footwork and even acrobatic feats to gain the high ground on his opponents. After his rebirth, Hell Burnbottom was also shown to be capable of containing mere dark side energies for himself and unleashing them in a blast that resembles a shock wave of energy: this attack was of such destructive powers that it shattered nearly everything in its path, and even knocked down the extremely powerful Master Intelligence. Possessions Sword Hell Burnbottom wielded a double-bladed sword. After it was cut in half in 2020, it became a single-bladed sword. When it was double-bladed, Burnbottom used the saberstaff on countless missions for his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead. With it he embarked on missions to kill police and to eliminate enemies. Burnbottom used the sword to eliminate Amelia Carter, and Darsha Assant. He used the sword against Lindsay Kellerman on three occasions. Relationships Mr. Stupid NoHead , Hell Burnbottom's father and teacher.]] Hell Burnbottom was obsessively loved his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead, despite his cruelty. More than just being a fanatic, he shared his ideas of government and fascination with the dark side. Satisfying him was of the utmost importance to him. He was slavishly devoted to his father, regarding him with “worshipful fascination” and speaking to him in a gentle way. He was also obsessed with following in his footsteps, no matter how hard the path. Mr. Stupid NoHead, on the other hand, loved him as an appropriate heir, and not as a son in general. However, he was pleased with his desire for him and his teachings. He respected his talents and skills, which he had taught him himself. At the conclusion of the Assault on the Capitol, he grabbed him and Apparated away with him. He was the one person whom he bothered to help. When Mr. Stupid NoHead was killed by Baby Intelligence, Hell Burnbottom’s fury led to an obsessive revenge plot that ultimately led to his demise. There is also much evidence that he loved him more than his mother, Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Baby Intelligence Hell Burnbottom saw Baby Intelligence as his father’s most hated enemy and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to the Dark Lord. Despite having very little contact with him, he hated him all the same and wanted him dead very badly. It only drew more hatred after Intelligence killed NoHead. Whammo Fireball Whammo Fireball became a NoHead minion during Hell Burnbottom’s missing years, and betrayed his parents in order to pursue this career. After Burnbottom’s first defeat in 2020, Whammo made no attempt to find his master; he continued as a racer, and was then locked in prison. Burnbottom accepted Whammo as a helpful servant, though made it clear he thought little of his cowardice and was fully aware that Whammo came to him for his obsessive love and lack of any other options. With nowhere else to go, Whammo fled to Bast Castle to seek protection from authorities in the service of Hell Burnbottom. Whammo proved his usefulness by telling him where to find a vulture bone, one of the three necessary ingredients, as vultures were scarce in their hometown. Out of loyalty, he completed several missions during the plot to restore Burnbottom from the dead. Whammo played the largest role of all in Burnbottom’s rebirth by creating the potion that allowed Burnbottom to acquire a new body. Despite all this, Burnbottom still reviled Whammo for his obvious cowardice and past loyalty issues. In contrast with his real father, Whammo saw Hell Burnbottom as a father figure of sorts, and after been disowned by his own father and after his Beta Prison years, was fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord. In fact, at that point Whammo was willing to sacrifice and give absolutely everything to serve Burnbottom. He also believed that if he finished off Master Intelligence, he would be welcomed back, closer to Burnbottom than a real son. In essence, Whammo’s loyalty is only matched by Cygnus and Mean King. Cygnus Evans Another of Hell Burnbottom’s most loyal and trusted servants was Cygnus Evans, better known as the Lunch Money Bandit. Cygnus was imprisoned in Beta Prison with Whammo Fireball and Darren Slade. He escaped with the help of Mr. Stupid NoHead, and went into hiding for a time. When Burnbottom learned that there was a NoHead at large who remained loyal to him, Hell Burnbottom and Cygnus Evans located him and enlisted him as a NoHead in the making. However, Cygnus’ loyalty has led him to know many things about Hell Burnbottom that even other loyal NoHeads, such as Brute Gunray, do not. Cygnus knows that Burnbottom had a cruel disappointing father who virtually homeschooled him, and that he did not take pleasure in killing people. These three common threads helped to fuel Cygnus’ loyalty. This also implies that Cygnus Barty is aware of Burnbottom’s love for his parents, but doesn’t care about it, in contradiction to the NoHeads’ belief of power over attachment. It could very well be that Burnbottom told Cygnus these similarities between the two, and used them as a way to get Barty to join him. Despite his public claims that Cygnus had worth and was “his most faithful servant”, Hell Burnbottom never truly cared for Cygnus any more than as a useful servant who is as easily disposable as any other, as Burnbottom never wanted a friend. Cygnus Evans helped Hell Burnbottom regain a physical body by capturing a mother crow and her egg and preventing Master Intelligence from his attempt to sabatoge the plan. By turning Lindsay’s plate into a transport, Cygnus made sure Lindsay was transported to the Lioness graveyard, where Whammo Fireball used Lindsay’s hairs to concoct a potion that would allow Burnbottom to be reborn. After Burnbottom failed to kill Lindsay in the graveyard, Lindsay returned to the MBH, and Cygnus Disapprated to Bast Castle. He continued to serve Hell Burnbottom after this. He fought loyally in the Battle of Bast Castle and attempted to kill Sebiscuits personally. Sebiscuits was saved by Red X, and Cygnus was turned to stone. Nagatha Hell Burnbottom had a special relationship with Nagatha, his pet snake. Nagatha was the only living being that Burnbottom seemed to genuinely care about; however due to the fact that Nagatha had been inherited to him after Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death he might have cared for her in tribute to his father. However, Master Intelligence speculated that Burnbottom cared more about Nagatha than any other living creature and that his affection for her had nothing to do with responsibilities; Intelligence thought that it was because of his feelings for the snake, and that she underlines Burnbottom’s ancestry, that he agreed to watch over her in the first place. Burnbottom often stroked her head, patted her back, and even used endearments and loving words when he spoke to her. Nagatha never drew the wrath of her master, even when she failed to capture Master Intelligence, though Hell Burnbottom generally did not react well to failure. Nagatha obeyed her master’s every order, and the two were able to communicate with each other telepathically. Lindsay noted that Burnbottom had an unusual amount of control over her. Though he had often sent Nagatha on personal missions, Hell Burnbottom kept her close to him after his first downfall. Nagatha was decapitated by Sebiscuits during the Battle of Bast Castle, Hogwarts, and Burnbottom felt rage and even grief at the loss of his snake. Appearances Pride of the Super Babies The Blabberish Singer The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. (brief cameo) The Last Battle The X-Children - Part 1 The X-Children - Part 2 Category:NoHeads Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Mutants Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:2001 Births Category:2020 Deaths Category:Featured articles Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Second NoHead War Category:Third NoHead War Category:Baby Intelligence's enemies Category:Swordsmen Category:5 foot characters